


A Good Heart

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [7]
Category: My Boys (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Post-Season/Series 02 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'A Good Heart' by Feargal Sharkey.





	A Good Heart

PJ ought to have seen it coming, yet it hit her right between the eyes like a lightning bolt.

Didn’t she read, a long time ago, that true love was friendship set on fire? And still, she hadn’t let herself believe it could be that simple.

Why she fought so hard against the obvious, she couldn’t say, but as she and Brando danced together at the wedding, she just knew.

Their eyes met, their lips followed. When they parted, she smiled, he smiled back, and the deal was done. There was no going back this time. They never wanted to.


End file.
